


Caprice

by MARYXULA



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Foreplay, Implied Relationships, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Sexytimes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:00:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MARYXULA/pseuds/MARYXULA
Summary: The whims of the Imperial Court Mage have never been common, much less in relation to intimacy...





	Caprice

**Author's Note:**

> Written on May 30, 2016

_“Undress me, my dear Leo.”_

His ruby colored lips opened to say. Soft and sly tone of voice, almost pleasant despite his persistent acuteness. One blond line raised suggestive under his forehead. Blue cristal orbs fixed in his wild greenish Brown eyes shining like two pieces of solidified mud  in the inmensity of a river. His whole face didn´t show a positive expression though.

 _“Do it by yourself.”_ It was the young man of copper colored skin reply, getting recklessly closer the small man sat down in the middle of the wooden desk, slightly tilted. His breath so warm as every word was formed.

With a simple movement of his right arm, his longs and white fingers grabbed the dark neck displaying more strenght than It was needed, forcing the other to kneel. His faces enough close each other to feel the contrast of their skin.

_“Leo, Leo… But that wouldn´t be… Romantic.”_

In this particular voice his name sounded strangely lovely as It could sound coming from a playful child. The number of fingers around his neck grew and before this soldier could react, the kiss was proceeding. Only when his hungry mouth allowed him some space to gain air, Leo noted the taste of his lips, sweet and dangerous even when his owner promised no tricks.

_“And we both know how romantic you like being.”_

His whole head thrown back and clear eyes rolled before straightening it again, some giggles escaped from his mouth about to ending the whole sentence. Thick eyebrows bent and many wrinkles appeared in the other man´s brow, still feeling the cold and snowy hands surrounding his brown neck.

A  snort came out from his tensed lips surrending himself to Kefka´s caprice. His hands turned into two fists opened and his plump but not clumsy fingers started untying and unbuttoning every little round object looking like buttons and several scarves of different sizes and colors until a garment drew his attention.

 _“It´s what I think It is?”_ He commented, shaky voice due the effort. One hand resting leaned in his bent kneel and the other one scratching his head.

 _“Well, my dear Leo, It depends on what you think It is.”_ It was his response while his fingers held his lover´s face causing his eyes looked up to meet his. A creepy smile crossed his face of delicate traits, too wide to be considered natural. _“But at this point of our relationship you shouldn´t be that surprised, Leo.”_

 _“Kefka… It´s for women…”_ Words slipping from his tongue reproachful without even realize until the blond mage´s forehead frowned showing a glimpse of disgust. Crimson nails pressing his flesh ready to hurt. _“But I must confess no other could wear it with such… Elegance.”_ Aware of the subtle change, Leo added in hope of correcting his mistake.

The fabric was smooth under his fingertips, one side of shining yellow color and the other one orange with golden reflexes, matching the hankies around his waist. Clearly the the bulge between his legs proved he was a man but there was so many touches of feminity in Kefka that Leo used to feel as bothered as fascinating while the process of undressing him went on.

Sometimes the soldier was so disappointing. Kefka allowed him to show that shy and stupid love of his and Leo dared to judge him not being in the best position to do it but Oh! When his warm lips trailed his cold skin the mage remembered the reason he didn´t silence them stretching neck and turning his head to one side, smiling and emitting soft sounds of satisfaction, encouraging the other to go further. Getting rid of the upper part of his outifit like an ordinary jacket, extended on the smooth surface, behind him. Heat increasing around them being the main sign of growing lust, any of them could deny how much the other attract them.

_“And please me, my dear Leo.”_

It wasn´t needed to demand it, the dark skinned man would do it anyway so If Kefka at this point holding his breath was saying it was as a way to arouse him, sprouted words in a moan, clear irises about to hide under his reddish eyelids. Pale hands posed on his head. Burning of passion, there wasn´t too much resistence and both his hands and mouth gave him the attention desired...


End file.
